project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Yellow
Yellow è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da kz. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Strobe Nights. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. E 'la canzone secondario per Project DIVA 2nd. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"To bring back your smile, she won't stop singing, no matter what. This DIVA series classic, visually themed around piercing sky blue and shining yellow colors is back! Rock out to this delightful rock track in the rhythm game."'' Liriche Giapponese=いつからだろう　君の笑う声遠く 幸せの終わりなんてあっけないものだね 数え切れない　涙もけだるい明日も 交わした言葉全て想い出にはさせない 君の笑顔取り戻す為 何度でも僕は歌を止めない いくつもの夜を越え この願いかなうその日まで 諦めていた　壊れかけた旋律を 拾い集めて　もう一度魔法かけるの 君の笑顔取り返す為 いつだって僕は歌を止めない 流れる星に願う この想い届くその日まで ピリオドはまだ早すぎるよ 伝えたい言葉はたくさん あの朝の光をOne More Time あの場所を誰もがそう　みんな待っている 輝くようなYellowの朝 いつだって僕ら忘れられない 音と光のシャワー 終わることのないStep & Clap 君の笑顔取り戻す為 何度でも僕は歌を止めない いくつもの夜を越え この願いかなうその時まで|-|Romaji=itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai kimi no egao torimodosu tame nando demo boku wa uta o yamenai ikutsumo no yoru o koe kono negai kanau sono hi made akirameteita kowarekaketa senritsu o hiroiatsumete mou ichido mahou kakeru no kimi no egao torikaesu tame itsu datte boku wa uta o yamenai nagareru hoshi ni negau kono omoi todoku sono hi made PERIOD wa mada hayasugiru yo tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan ano asa no hikari o ONE MORE TIME ano basho o daremo ga sou minna matteiru kagayaku you na YELLOW no asa itsudatte bokura wasurerarenai oto to hikari no SHOWER owaru koto no nai STEP & CLAP kimi no egao torimodosu tame nando demo boku wa uta o yamenai ikutsumo no yoru o koe kono negai kanau sono toki made|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' When did your laughter become so far away? Happiness ends all too soon Countless tears and listless tomorrows I won't let the words we shared become mere memories To bring back your smile I won't stop singing, no matter what However many nights it takes Until the day my wish comes true All these hopeless melodies on the verge of breaking I'll gather them up and dust them with magic To bring back your smile I won't stop singing, no matter when I'll wish on a shooting star Until the day my thoughts reach you It's too soon to put a period on the end There are so many words I want to say That morning light one more time That place we're all waiting for, each one of us A sparkling yellow morning We can't ever forget A shower of sound and light A never-ending step & clap To bring back your smile I won't stop singing, no matter what However many nights it takes Until that moment when my wish comes true Video Hatsune Miku Project DIVA 2nd - Yellow PV|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【初音ミク】Yellow【Project DIVA F 2nd】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】Yellow【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2010